hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The country of Mongolia
Mongolia is a Fan-made character for the anime and manga series''' Hetalia.' (Created by 'MageofMind' on Deviantart) Attributes 'Appearance' Mongolia has the appearence of a young woman in her mid-twenties, with fair skin, long black hair and brown eyes. She has a somewhat large curl that is to the left of her head which represents the city of 'Mörön' also spelled and pronounced 'Murun'. She is 5'6" inches tall, a little shorter than her brother, China. She is mostly seen wearing A Red ''qipou ''dress with Gold lining that was a gift from China. Sometimes she wears a Traditional Mongolian ''Del ''which is also Red lined with Gold. Sometimes she can be seen with a Sword strapped to her right hip, as it is the weapon she prefers. She is followed by her Mongolian Dog named ''loyeolti ''which means Loyalty in Korean. 'Personality' '''Mongolia is very kind and sweet. She can be shy at times, but at the most is excentric and fun to be around. She has an Unusuall realationship with N.Korea but not much is known about it. Despite her being controlled by Russia during the Soviet Union, she still communicates with him in a friendly manner, and they are good friends, even if he scares her a bit. She has a slight crush on America and only China knows, he tries to encourage her to tell him her feelings but she is afraid that it will make the friendship awkward. Mongolia is not one to hold grudges, unlike some of her brothers. She does love cute things like China and enjoys watching Japan make Manga. She is skilled with Horse-back, Archery and Swordsmanship as well as kung-fu. She dosnt use Archery as a fighting technique, more of a hobby, as well as with her horse-back riding skills. She despises smoking and drinking.' 'Relationships' 'China' China is Mongolias Big Brother and she looks up to him. They get along quite well especially when it comes to cute things. She was raised by China and loves him as a Brother. They do disagree with a few things like how she shouldnt be friends with Russia because of what happend during the Soviet Union, but they dont have large Arguments that result in physical injuries. 'Japan' Mongolia considers Japan an older brother, she enjoys watching him draw Manga and loves to watch Anime with him. She respects his personal space, they get along really well. She loves trying his food. 'Hong Kong' Hong Kong is her brother aswell. She dosnt really speak to him at all. 'S.Korea' South Korea annoys her sometimes but they get along. He always tries to claim her breasts but she passes it off as fun joking. 'N.Korea' Not much is known about her unusuall realationship with N.Korea, she dosnt reveal a thing about him, keeping everything he tells her a secret by request of him. 'Russia' Russia and Mongolia have a Friendly relationship in the present. In the past she was controlled by Russia during the Soviet Union, after the dissolution of the Soviet Union on December 26, 1991, she forgave him quickly and they became Friends, trading with each others countries. 'America' Mongolia and America are great friends, trading with each others countries. She ended up developing a small crush on the excentric American, but is too shy to tell him believing it would make the friendship between them awkward. 'Nyotalia' Mongolias Male counterpart hasnt been fully developed but has Black hair and Brown eyes. His Hair style similar to Japans. His Human name has yet to be figured. '2p!Hetalia' 2p!Mongolia has long Black hair like her 1p, but it is put up in a pony-tail style, being held up by chopstick-like hair ties. She has Red eyes and, like her 1p, the curl on the left side of her head. She, unlike her 1p, loves to smoke and drink, sort of like 2p!France. She usually wears a black Trench coat with Black Pants and Black Military Boots. She uses a Slightly Rusted Sword as a weapon but mostly uses her Kung-fu skills. She dosnt care about many things and spends most of her time with 2p!America and 2p!France. She has a slightly darker skin tone then that of her 1ps. 2p!Mongolia hates being told what to do and following instructions. She has a care-free attitude and if you tell her not to do something she will most likely do it. The only thing her 1p and her have in common is their love for the American. She has a slight crush on 2p!America but wont admit it. Her human name is Xuè huā, which means Blood Blossom. Uh, dudes, Mongolia is actually an official character. The Mongolian Empire a appears in the anime as well as the manga, shown terrorizing Russia, and is known for terrorizing other countries such as Japan and China. Oh, and one more thing: she is a ''he. ''Mongolia is a man, people. It is assumed that he is a jerk, based off of his appearances in Hetalia.